British Patent Specification 1,417,107 discloses a taper clamping unit having two interacting taper rings. One of the taper rings has a radial flange in which axial clamping screws are arranged which with their head ends partly overlap the other taper ring, and with the margin of the head engage on one side in an outer peripheral groove of the other taper ring. When the clamping screws are tightened or released, the heads lie against one or the other flank of the peripheral groove.
This taper clamping unit is not suitable for exerting great forces since the screws are only supported on one side with the margin of their heads and high surface pressures at the bearing point as well as bending moments result.
German Patent Specification 924,407 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,570,604 disclose taper clamping arrangements which do not represent self-contained taper clamping units but have similar features.
DE-A 2,444,104 discloses another known clamping unit.